


I missed you.

by JustaSmutPage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Snake Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSmutPage/pseuds/JustaSmutPage
Summary: It's my first time writing smut, in a while (it'sbeen years). I wanted to try and get back into it. So welcome to my smut page!"I missed you. Please" Those words, he shouldn't have fallen for then again, but he did. He can't remember why he was mad now. All that mattered was that he was here, safe in his arms once more.
Relationships: Virgil/Deceit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	I missed you.

"I missed you. Please" Those words, he shouldn't have fallen for then again, but he did. He can't remember why he was mad now. All that mattered was that he was here, safe in his arms once more. 

"Please what, Virgil?" He felt the small shiver of the other. It's been years. 

"Hold me, like you used to." He knows he's just a safety blanket for the other, something to have for a bit before he his forgotten again. He doesn't care, not anymore. 

"Okay Virgil." And he's holding him, Virgil's legs wrapped tightly around his torso, arms locked around his neck. Deceits rubbing his back, offering small words of comfort and compassion. 

He wasn't sure what had sent Virgil back into his arms. What made the man so upset he ran to someone he now considered an enemy, but Deceit will take it. He'll take anything he can get at this point. 

Then they were kissing, he knows he shouldn't. He watched him grow up. He definitely shouldn't be attracted to him. He should still see the little kid that was once fear that quickly morphed into something bigger. He watched as he grew older, unlike some of the others. He knew should remember him when he was still small enough to be comfortably held like this. 

He just couldn't, not when Virgil's hands were tangled in his hair. Deceit moved from his lips to his neck. Peppering small kisses and lightly sucking in some places. 

"Dee, Dee. Please" He's moving towards the bed. He's moving backwards towards the bed. once they are there Deceit carefully laid back. Eyes carefully watching Virgil who was now sitting on top of him. Desperately trying to unzip his hoodie. 

Swatting his hands away Deceit removes it for him. Next his shirt. Deceit his sitting up. Carefully holding Virgil in his lap. Virgil is taking his hat throwing it behind them. Then stripping his cloak and shirt. 

Deceit chuckled at the excitement of the other. He also felt bad. This wasn't like him, he stopped allowing his lust to control him. 

"Virge," His small voice was drowned out by his loud moan when Virgil cupped his cocks. "Virgil! Don't stop." 

The hand that was massaging his cocks stopped but didn't move away. 

"Virgil, I, I need to know, what brought this on?" One of Virgil's hands gripped his shirt. He sniffed. He remained silent.

"Roman, he," Virgil's face hardened. "He was being mean and I needed to get out of there. Before I killed him. I wanted you, we started kissing and I understood just how much I wanted you Dee." 

Deceit nodded, eyes looking at Virgil. He laid back on the bed, propping himself on his elbow. 

"Stand up, take off your pants, and boxer. Then sit on my lap again." Standing quickly to follow directions Virgil struggled out of his skinny jeans. Deceit had also taken of the rest of his clothing, laying down to do so. Once he was free of his clothing, he caught Virgil staring. 

He had forgotten that the other hasn't seen him naked before. Forgot that he didn't know about his two cocks. 

"Whoa." 

"Eh, surprise?" Then Virgil's nose wrinkled, it seemed to be in disgust. Deceit could feel his heart break

"Is that what Remus was talking about? When he talked about getting two D's at once?" 

"Yeah totally. Our secret is out. I have fucked Remus " Then Virgil was giggling, coming to sit on his lap. Hands playing with one of his cocks. 

"Oh Virge, god." 

"Want you Dee, want your cock. Want you to fill me up with one and cover my stomach with the other. Please Dee?" 

Deceit quickly flipped them and pinned Virgil to the mattress. Virgil let out a small loud moan that the others could definitely hear and bucked upwards.

"How can I deny you when you asked me so nicely?" He moved so both of Virgil's wrist were pinned under one hand. "I have to stretch you out first." 

He snapped his fingers, lube appearing out of thin air. He popped open the top with his teeth. He let of Virgil's wrists and squeezed out some lube onto his fingers.

"Safe word?" Virgil just looked at him, raising an eyebrow. It was true that they were being very vanilla, but he still wanted to be, well safe. "We don't go any further unless we have a safe word." 

"I, eh, purple." Deceit nodded, and slowly made his way to Virgil hole. 

"This is going to be cold." He warned before slowly pushing a figure in. Virgil gasped and writhed in pain. Hands tangling in the sheets. Deceit only stayed still for a moment before moving quickly, in and out. Enjoying the small gasps the Virgil made. 

When he thought he was ready he added another finger. Curling them and trying to find the spot. It took several tries but soon Virgil was moaning loudly and unashamed. Legs shaking a bit. 

Virgil was soon whining, and begging for Deceit's cock. He didn't have long to wait. Deceit pushed into him gently and angled himself to where he would indeed cum on Virgil stomach. 

"Ahh, Shit fuck, Dee." Hands that once tangled in the sheets were now lightly scraping down his back. "Faster, please, harder." 

Deceit slammed into him, following the orders that Virgil gave. And he gave then quite often. The other had now wrapped his legs around Deceit. His light scratches had turned into clawing, making his back bleed. 

"Does that feel good, huh?" He watched as Virgil face contorted into something he couldn't quite read. He dug into his skin harder, he felt the others legs leave his side only to start shaking.

"Fuck, oh that feels so good. Yes, Dee!" Deceit felt him tightening down. "Dee, so close. Faster." Deceit just smiled, eyes closing and his back arching away from those claws of Virgil's. 

"Oh, oh." Then Virgil was cumming, quick and hard. Deceit stopped after riding him through his orgasm. He went to pull out only to be stopped by Virgil, who had wrapped his legs around him once more. 

"I meant what I said, I want you to cum in me, and on me too. I want to be marked up by you." 

Deceit nodded before started up again, all thoughts of right and wrong leaving him. He simply didn't care anymore.


End file.
